


【贾尼】

by WJSL



Category: jarny, 【贾尼】
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WJSL/pseuds/WJSL
Summary: 就是肉渣渣啦~看完记得返回点小红心哟😘





	【贾尼】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [顾黎昕Lancey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E9%A1%BE%E9%BB%8E%E6%98%95Lancey).



> 就是肉渣渣啦~  
> 看完记得返回点小红心哟😘

他应该是坏了吧，不然Tony，他的主人，他的创造者，他的“父亲”，怎么会被囚禁在自己的大厦里？  
“唔……嘶哈……Jarvis你这样……可不乖啊……唔…疼！”可是对于史塔克来说，这个现实接受的相当良好，甚至还会时不时的调戏Jarvis一下“J！你慢……哈……慢一点！爸爸快要被你操坏了。”AI能忍吗？AI忍不了（摊手）  
所以AI很听话的慢了下来。  
Tony睁开了布满雾气的双眼，撅着嘴看向他的J。jarvis彻底退出了穴道，拉开了一道黏腻的丝线。两人同时看向了私处，直到那道丝线断开。  
Tony不满的问“J?你在干什么，明明我们都没有……”  
“sir。”jarvis吻上了他的唇在Tony嘴里慢慢的磨蹭。一舌尖描过上颚，引起了Tony一阵颤栗。直到Tony快喘不过气来Jarvis才恰好松开他。  
感受到更硬的分身和后穴的空虚，“吻技越来越好了。”暗暗诽谤后，Tony难耐的磨蹭了双腿，再次不怕死的开口“jarvis你是不是不行了？你……”  
“我想看您自慰，sir。”没等Tony说完，jarvis好听的金属音响起，让Tony有片刻的失神  
“哪个混蛋把我的jar带坏了？”Tony回过神来挑眉望向jarvis。  
“我想是您，sir。”jar的嗓音总是这么性感撩人，就算被吐槽也让Tony感到他是在一个金碧辉煌的宴会厅发表蛊惑人心的演讲。这个想法让他感到一阵羞耻。  
“我可没有让你自慰给我看。”Tony现在可一点也不想聊这个话题，他都硬的发疼了。腰不断向上抬起，在jarvis腹部磨蹭着。他的手抚上jar的脖颈，在耳后轻轻摩擦，接着顺着jar的胸膛滑向小腹，直到握住茎体。  
“烫的。”Tony有点毛躁了。但是那点可怜的羞耻心让他现在是在说不出“jar你快点操我”之类的句子。“J~”Tony让声音变的黏腻，期间还有一丝不易察觉的委屈。  
“sir，听话。”jarvis是手插进Tony的头发里揉了揉。有点硬硬的，摸着很舒服。  
Tony磨磨蹭蹭的把手伸到自己的分身上撸动起来。慢慢的速度越来越快，直到释放的前一刻，jarvis抓住了他的手。  
Tony要崩溃了，“jar你到底要怎么样？让我射！”jarvis抿了抿唇“sir，我想听您叫我……”  
“什么？主人还是爸爸？”Tony·经验丰富·床伴众多·精通套路·stark成功的让jarvis手抖了一下，狠狠的磨蹭过马眼，射了jarvis一身。  
进入不应期的Tony喘着气，看向jarvis晦涩不明的眼睛，“咳，那个，我可以解释……呜呜……哈……啊……”


End file.
